Eric Cartman
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: L'existence n'est qu'une suite d'aiguilles qui tournent. Celle de Cartman ne diffère pas des autres, il subit ces aiguilles. Mais finalement, on finit par ne plus les subir : on finit tous par les suivre. - Rating K (plus) pour les quelques vulgarités de nos héros


Les aiguilles tournent. L'inconfort dans la pièce est palpable. Le voilà qui manigance contre un de ses comparses de classe.

– Eric, j'y vais !

La voici partie. Est-il en train de parler avec ses peluches ? Il n'a sûrement pas entendu sa mère. Non, il l'a délibérément ignorée. Il préfère jouer avec ses amis. Poly petit pois a l'air ravie de discuter — ou comploter — avec lui autour d'un bon thé. Monsieur Croa est un peu morose : la conversation ne l'attrait pas.

Soudain, son ventre gronde : il a faim. Aucun problème : elle a préparé un bon petit plat pour lui. Enfin... elle a eu la bonté de lui commander au fast-food du coin un sceau de poulets plein à ras bord : elle n'allait pas perdre son après-midi pour lui cuisiner quelque chose. Néanmoins, l'intention y était.

Il descend l'escalier aussi vite que ses jambes courtes et grasses le lui permettent. Un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal : or il n'aime pas ça.

– Mamaaaaaaaaaan ?

Sa voix perçante vrille un instant. Personne ne répond — peut-être seulement le miaulement du chat gris qui habite les lieux. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il est seul. Il soupire, exaspéré et excédé. Il récupère d'une main nonchalante et gourmande la nourriture et part s'installer devant la télévision. Il s'effondre dans son siège et allume l'écran.

Les images défilent. Encore un épisode de Terrance et Philippe. Il l'a déjà vu, il y a de cela quelques jours. Peut-être bien hier ? Qui sait : il s'est couché bien trop tard pour s'en souvenir.

Il les aime bien ces deux types. Ils lui tiennent souvent compagnie.

Les aiguilles tournent. Les morceaux de poulet défilent également entre ses crocs. Son stock est bien vite épuisé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à en manger. Néanmoins, il est bien trop fainéant pour se lever et se préparer lui-même quelque chose. Ça a du bon : sa gourmandise n'en sera pas satisfaite.

Le félin se blottit contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Il le repousse légèrement, en braillant.

– Va-t-en, Monsieur le chat ! C'est mon poulet !

Il n'a pourtant plus de nourriture. Est-il égoïste à ce point ?

L'animal se loge à nouveau contre lui. Cependant, il le laisse faire, cette fois-ci. Il glisse même sa paume dans son pelage pour lui gratter le dos. Les ronronnements se joignent à présent aux bruits de la télévision.

Les aiguilles tournent. Il est fatigué. Il ne discerne presque plus rien et ne comprend plus ce qu'il regarde. Le matou a déjà sombré dans les limbes du sommeil. Il se lève, éteint le poste. Quelle heure est-il ? Il ne sait pas. Tard, sûrement. Il monte les marches doucement, en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. C'est stupide : il n'y a personne qu'il puisse éveiller. Il rejoint sa chambre puis se glisse dans son lit.

Il sent comme un creux au niveau de son estomac. La bête lui portait un peu chaud. Or, la couverture ne le réchauffe pas autant — bien qu'elle soit plus épaisse. Il fixe le plafond, silencieusement. Il attend que ses songes viennent le trouver.

Les aiguilles tournent. Il entend des cliquetis maladroits provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Il se redresse pour tendre l'oreille. La porte s'est ouverte puis refermée immédiatement. Il s'extirpe de ses couvertures. Quelques pas se font entendre puis un bruit sourd distinct. Il s'empresse de gagner le salon.

Les aiguilles tournent. Le voilà qui s'avance, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Elle trône sur le canapé, la bouche entrouverte, un filet de salive longeant son menton. Elle a les yeux clos et une main pendouillant dans le vide. Une coiffe qui ornait ses cheveux est tombée sur l'un des oreillers.

Il s'approche lentement, une couverture serrée entre ses doigts. Il la dépose soigneusement et gracieusement sur elle, prenant soin de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque. Il la gratifie ensuite d'un chaste baiser sur la joue puis s'en repart, la démarche lasse.

– Bonne nuit, maman.

Il s'en retourne dans son lit. Le voici, câlinant entre ses bras tremblants Monsieur Croa et Poly petit pois. Il a un peu froid cette nuit. L'hiver s'immisce vite dans cette maison, de plus en plus chaque jour.

Les aiguilles tournent.

* * *

Les aiguilles tournent. Voici Monsieur Garrison qui explique la théorie de l'évolution. Les élèves ne l'écoutent pas. Il s'en formalise pas.

L'un d'eux se penche vers un autre.

– Cinq dollars pour nous faire sortir, murmure-t-il

– Mmmph mphmphmm !

Un troisième détourne la tête vers ses camarades.

– Kenny est une pute !, scande ce dernier, fièrement

– Mmph mphmph, Mphm !

– Ta gueule, gros lard !, s'exclame un rouquin

– On t'a pas sonné, sale feuj !

Monsieur Garrison fait volte-face.

– Stan, Kenny, Eric, Kyle, chez Monsieur Mackey, gronde-t-il, bien qu'il ne paraisse plus ennuyé vis-à-vis de la situation plutôt que réellement agacé

– Mais, Monsieur !, intervient le juif, C'est Cartman...

– Ce n'est pas vrai !, réplique celui-ci, C'est Kenny la pute !

– Mph mphmm mmph mmphm, Mphm !

Ils ne résistent pas bien longtemps : ils sont tous envoyés chez le conseiller.

Les aiguilles tournent. Craig les examine d'un air blasé. Il les toise encore quelques secondes alors qu'ils s'assoient. Stan le grimace légèrement : il n'apprécie pas son camarade.

Les quatre garnements se disputent encore un peu. Ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre qu'ils ont été renvoyés à cause de leur attitude dissipée. Ils préfèrent s'accuser les uns et les autres.

– Les mecs !, intervient soudainement et brusquement Cartman, laissez-moi faire.

Kyle veut contester. Trop tard : la porte du bureau de Mackey s'ouvre en grand. Il méprise du regard son acolyte mais s'engouffre, comme les autres, dans la pièce.

Les aiguilles tournent. Les enfants écoutent d'une oreille distraite les remontrances de l'adulte. Kenny fixe la pendule derrière lui. Il compte les minutes avant la fin de leur heure de cours. N'aurait-il pas été plus sage de ne pas accepter la proposition de son comparse ?

– ... M'voyez, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas interrompre votre professeur.

L'homme se penche légèrement en avant, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils soient bien attentifs.

– Vous aurez une heure de retenue, m'voyez, pour éviter que vous ne recommenciez.

– Mais !, conteste Kyle, horrifié

Celui-ci reçoit un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Il foudroie de ses yeux son camarade.

Ce dernier, l'ignorant royalement, soutient le regard de l'Autorité.

– Monsieur Mackey, commence-t-il d'une voix calme et distinguée, il me semble que notre comportement dissipé, bien que désobligeant, n'est pourtant pas votre priorité. Nous sommes tous ici parce qu'il est de votre devoir de nous encadrer et cela va de soi. Or, Monsieur Mackey, nous savons tous également la perte de temps que vous endurez avec ces petites broutilles. Il me paraît évidement plus singulier et plus respectable de ne pas entraver un peu plus votre temps. Nous pensons donc, mes camarades et moi-même, qu'il serait plus juste de ne pas nous rendre en heure de retenue à vos côtés, afin que vous puissiez réellement agir contre le fléau de cette école — à savoir ces co... compères de hippies. Qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur Mackey ? Ne suis-je pas dans le bon ?

L'intéressé fixe un instant son interlocuteur, légèrement troublé. Il considère quelques instants encore la situation puis, comme soudainement lessivé, il laisse ses épaules retomber.

– M'voyez les enfants, si vous promettez de ne pas continuer sur cette voie — qui pourrait vous conduire sur celle des drogues, m'voyez —, je vous laisserai sortir.

Les garnements, bien trop heureux de s'en sortir sans plus de dommage, s'excusent poliment auprès de leur conseiller. Ce dernier les autorise à prendre congé : les voilà aussitôt sortis.

Stan, un sourire amer aux lèvres, tend un billet vers l'encapuchonné. Celui-ci lève la main pour le saisir or, l'un d'eux s'empresse de le devancer.

– Mphm !, proteste le dérobé

– Donne-lui son argent, gros lard !

– Son argent ?, réplique le concerné, c'est grâce à moi qu'on a pu sortir plus tôt.

Il consulte une horloge murale dans les couloirs.

– Vingt minutes avant la sonnerie, même ! De plus, connard de feuj, je te ferai remarquer que nous en sortons indemnes. Estime-toi donc heureux que je ne te réclame pas mon dû.

– Je n'ai pas demandé à être viré du cours de Monsieur Garrison !

– Vieux, intervient le quatrième, c'était ennuyant : Cartman nous a bien aidés pour une fois.

– Tu choisis de le défendre lui ?!, s'offusque le rouquin en pointant "lui" du doigt

– J'attends mes remerciements, minaude doucement ce dernier

– N'en espère pas trop non plus, ajoute celui au bonnet bleu

– Mph mmph mmmmph !

– Ne sois pas si grossier, Kenny, raille à nouveau Eric, Il y a de meilleures manières pour contester une décision de la Justice et les insultes n'en font pas parti.

Les aiguilles tournent. Ils attendent patiemment dans les couloirs, toujours en pleine dispute. L'un accuse l'autre, l'autre insulte l'un : c'est un joli remue-ménage qui s'établit. La sonnerie retentit.

– Je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison !

Le voici qui s'en va, son cartable jaune hideux sur le dos.

Les aiguilles tournent.

* * *

Les aiguilles tournent. La tension est palpable. Sa respiration sifflante de colère brise le silence qui peine à s'installer. Il fronce les sourcils d'un air désabusé et mécontent. Ses poings sont serrés : il en tremble presque.

– Ferme ta putain de gueule, Cartman !

Le sourire espiègle qui tranche les lèvres de l'interpellé paraît l'énerver un peu plus. Ce dernier hausse les mains en l'air, comme pour prouver son innocence lorsque le second l'attrape violemment par le col.

Le troisième et le quatrième fixent le spectacle d'un air blasé mais visiblement intrigué.

Son esquisse s'agrandit doucement sur son visage lorsqu'il sent l'emprise se renfermer plus férocement sur sa veste. Il semble peu soucieux de sa situation, bien trop concentré sur les répercussions de ses moqueries et accusations. Il prend du plaisir à le titiller.

– Je te l'ai dit, Kyle, les Juifs sont bien trop cons pour faire preuve de sympathie. C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis ?

– On n'a jamais été ami, gros lard !, réplique immédiatement son interlocuteur

Il pense apercevoir dans les yeux de celui-ci une pointe de mensonge. Ça la rassure de penser que ces types sont toujours "ses copains" — bien qu'il le dise lui-même ne pas les considérer comme tel.

Sa poigne se resserre à nouveau. Il pourrait suffoquer si son assaillant n'était pas plus petit : celui-ci n'arrive pas à le soulever.

Il tente de ne pas céder à un éclat de rire face à la tête rouge écarlate de colère qu'il a devant ses yeux.

Ça semble déplaire au rouquin : ça décuple même sa haine.

Les aiguilles tournent. Ils se fixent en chien de faïence face à un public peu étoffé. Il le relâche, les yeux injectés de venin, et siffle entre ses dents :

– T'es qu'un con.

C'est sûrement une perche tendue.

– Tu sais qui est conne, Kyle ?, roucoule-t-il d'une voix mielleuse

L'enfant du peuple d'Abraham a une mine sévère.

– Hé les copains, hèle-t-il vers les deux autres, la mère de Kyle...

– Ta gueule, Cartman !

L'intéressé jète un regard oblique vers son comparse, un sourire dessiné en coin.

– Ne le dis pas !

Il est hélas trop tard : la bouche de l'enfant se déforme dans une expression théâtrale tandis que ses deux bras se lèvent vers le ciel, accompagnant sa première note.

– Kyyyyyyyyyyyle, ta mère est conne, c'est même une grosse conne, c'est la plus grosse conne que le monde ait connue !...

Le poing du juif part de lui-même percuter la mâchoire de son ennemi. Ce dernier a un mouvement de recul, interloqué, avant de fondre en larmes – ou succomber à des braillements incessants et indiciblement insupportables. Il se met donc à geindre :

– Je t'emmerde, sale feuj ! Ta mère est une conne !

Kenny semble ricaner sous son anorak tandis que Stan lève les yeux au ciel, agacé.

Eric s'en va, continuant de se plaindre de son "agresseur" à qui veut l'entendre. Ainsi, seuls les trois autres garnements restent plantés, l'observant partir avec une légère satisfaction. Le vent tourne encore pour cet enfant.

Les aiguilles tournent.

* * *

Les aiguilles tournent. Le voici, complètement avachi sur son trône, entouré par la princesse de son royaume. Il fixe d'un air désintéressé son paladin, revenu de mission seul. Il pioche distraitement dans son paquet de Cheesy Poof, écoutant d'une oreille peu attentive le récit. Finalement agacé, il braille :

– Bordel, est-ce que t'as recruté les gothiques, paladin Butters ?

Le susnommé se tortille les doigts, la mine embarrassée.

– C'est bien ça le problème, Grand Sorcier...

Il inspire doucement, semblant chercher son courage. Il voit bien que le chef commence à s'énerver et s'agiter. Il déglutit, un peu paniqué.

– Le nouveau s'est fait enlever par les ennemis.

Eric fronce les sourcils, assimilant très mal l'idée.

– Quoi ?, peste-t-il

Butters tressaille à cet haussement de voix. Hélas gêné, il continue cependant :

– Des elfes envoyés par K-, s'interrompt-il avant de reprendre : envoyés par le juif nous ont attaqués et ont exigé que le nouveau les suive.

Le sorcier, réellement énervé, tapote un instant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. La princesse lui jette un coup d'œil curieux, comme si elle attendait l'explosion de colère. Elle a même un petit rire lorsque que son ami se lève, d'une manière lasse, tremblant légèrement.

– Connard de feuj !, gronde-t-il en jetant sur son siège sa nourriture, Je vais lui apprendre à me voler mes troupes !

Sa courte tirade attise un "tihihi" de la blondinette, aussitôt fusillée du regard par son comparse. Elle l'ignore superbement en faisant mine de se recoiffer dans sa glace — sortie de nul part. Il marmonne quelques vagues insultes à l'égard de son ennemi juré et tente gauchement de se donner de l'aplomb en bombant le torse. Il est bien ridicule ainsi, cependant, personne n'ose lui en faire la remarque : il ne faudrait pas être banni de l'espace-temps comme Clyde.

Butters, bien décidé à se faire pardonner pour un tel écart et une telle incapacité à empêcher l'enlèvement de son compagnon, se redresse dans une pose presque héroïque, caractéristique des paladins. Il saisit plus fermement son fidèle marteau et d'un sourire de Gavroche, s'avance jusqu'à son chef, absorbé par sa nouvelle quête — à savoir sauver le nouveau des griffes de ces enfoirés de lutins verts.

– Il faut lancer un assaut sur eux, attaquer à nouveau l'Âne qui ricane !, réagit violemment le second enfant, Bordel, je croyais qu'on leur avait troué le cul ! Connards de juif !

– Mhmph Mphm, mphmmphm mphmmm mmmmph mphmph mhpmphp mmmmhp mphmph mmmmmmmmmmph, intervient d'une voix docile la jeune fille

– Justement, Princesse !, réplique son interlocuteur, On va leur trouer le cul pour de bon !

Cette dernière répond par un "Mmmmmpmmph" pincé. Elle range son miroir dans les méandres de sa robe et se plante, furibonde, devant le sorcier. Ses quelques traits apparents sont sévères.

Les aiguilles tournent. Elle essaye de le raisonner depuis une dizaine de minutes, monopolisant tout le temps de parole. Elle ne laisse aucun des deux jeunes garçons réussir à émettre le moindre son. Elle n'a sûrement jamais autant été si bavarde.

– ... Mhm phm mmph mphmmm mmhmhmhm mhhhhhmph mmmmphmph, mph mphmmm mmph mphphphphm, finit-elle en croisant les bras

Ce dernier argument semble convaincre le sorcier car il grogne aussitôt "Bien, princesse...", ce qui ravit immédiatement celle-ci. Elle l'enlace gentiment par le coup, semblant heureuse sous son voile — l'anorak orange sous sa robe — intimidant et gênant par la même occasion son compagnon, qui s'empresse d'ailleurs de la repousser avec une légère colère — sûrement due à son malaise palpable.

– Butters, reprend-t-il dans un raclement de gorge qui attise un nouveau "tihihi !", préviens les autres, on va prouver à ces connards de feuj qu'on ne nous vole ni le Bâton, ni le nouveau !

– Mmph, proteste la princesse, mph mphmmm mmph mphphphphm !

– Exécution, paladin !, s'égosille Eric

Il se tourne à présent vers la donzelle et lui tendant gentiment la main, l'invite à la lui prendre. Ce qu'elle refuse.

– Alleeeeeeeeeeer princesse feu au cul, geint-il d'une voix pleurnichante

Elle le foudroie du regard mais la lui saisit, détournant la tête de son compagnon avec dégoût. C'est pour elle un réel affront que de contester ainsi ses précieux conseils.

Est-il en train de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille ? Il semble bien : cela fait même rosir adorablement cette dernière.

Ainsi, ils sortent tous deux de la tente, un air satisfait sur le minois de l'une et inquiétant sur le visage de l'autre.

Les aiguilles tournent.

* * *

Les aiguilles tournent. Le voici. Il a le nez en sang. Il essuie d'un revers de manche un nouveau filet qui menace de s'écouler. Il crache disgracieusement par terre puis toise d'un air féroce la personne qui lui fait face. Il est évidemment le seul bien amoché cependant, cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer à se relever. Cela fait bien rire son adversaire, qui s'amuse de cette situation. Ce dernier, pourtant un peu plus petit, arrive facilement à éviter tous les assauts du premier et parvient même à lui asséner quelques coups violents — et bien placés. Il s'amuse de le voir aussi faible et ridicule. Il était sûr de le voir si pitoyable : aussi grand que Cartman voulait paraître, il n'était pourtant pas très combatif. Son génie se résulte surtout dans ses plans tordus. Il le sait : il profite de ce point faible. Certes, il n'a jamais été réellement victime des crasseries de son camarade mais il avait toujours au travers de la gorge cette histoire au Pérou. Puis, tel un justicier, il avait bien l'intention de faire regretter à ce gros lard d'être une ordure.

Les aiguilles tournent. Craig parvient à abattre sur lui un nouveau coup. Il rirait presque devant cette scène désolante. Il esquive sans la moindre difficulté une attaque démunie de toute conviction. Son opposant est à bout : il ne tient presque plus sur ses jambes. Refuserait-il de s'écrouler ?

Il vacille un instant et dans la suite logique des événements, tombe à terre, complètement fini. Il a mal.

Aucune parole ne vient se heurter à ses oreilles. Il est seulement victime d'un majeur levé dans sa direction.

L'auteur de ce geste, qui avait manifesté une joie malsaine un instant plutôt, semble avoir retrouvé son calme blasé. Il s'en va, suivi par sa bande qui jette quelques coups d'œil vers Cartman.

Celui-ci n'esquisse aucun mouvement, trop épuisé certainement. Il attend sûrement que ses "copains" le rejoignent et l'aide à se redresser.

Les aiguilles tournent. Personne ne vient. Et personne ne viendra. Il réalise amèrement ce fait. Quelle idée de rentrer seul chez soi. S'il ne les avait pas gratifiés d'un magnifique "je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison !", il ne serait pas étendu sur le sol, en chemin vers sa "maison". Triste constat.

Il s'appuie, difficilement, sur ses bras et s'assoit. Il inspire un bon coup, s'assurant par la même occasion qu'il est encore en un morceau. Il s'aide du mur de la ruelle pour se remettre sur pied. Il n'arrive que peu à se tenir droit. Grimaçant, il s'avance dans les rues, presque à tâtons, en quête de son domicile.

Les aiguilles tournent. Il est devant chez lui. Il soupire, tentant de se redonner de la contenance, et entre. Sa mère, qui balayait la maison, l'accueille d'une voix mielleuse :

– Bonjour mon poussin !

Elle remarque immédiatement les blessures de son fils. Estomaquée, elle bondit presque sur lui pour l'interroger :

– Eric ! Quel est tout cela ?

Il la repousse rudement, décidément énervé et remonté.

– Ta gueule, pouffiasse !

Elle a un mouvement de recul, surprise. Il profite de cet étonnement pour asséner à nouveau :

– Ne me touche pas et ne m'approche pas ! Tu me broies les couilles !

Il la dépasse et monte à l'étage, sans grogner et gronder des paroles indicibles. Liane, choquée, tourne les talons vers lui, bien décidée à expliciter cette situation et à le sermonner pour un tel écart de comportement. Hélas, il ne l'entend pas ainsi et faisant volte-face, s'écrie à nouveau :

– Dégage !

Désemparée face à une telle colère injustifiée, elle se laisse intimider et obéit. Elle redescend les quelques marchés qu'elle avait osé grimper et tête basse, se retranche dans la cuisine — voulant sûrement se rattraper en lui préparant quelques délicieuses pâtisseries.

Il fait une entrée fracassante dans sa chambre, balançant son sac jaune avec nonchalance dans la pièce et faisant sursauter le chat par la même occasion. L'animal, effrayé, bondit sur le lit lorsque son maître s'écrase dessus dans un grondement sourd. Méfiant, il s'approche doucement de la masse et la hume. Agacé par cette identification, l'enfant se relève brusquement et hurle presque à l'encontre de la bête :

– Connard de Monsieur le chat ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à me renifler ?!

Le félin, à présent réellement apeuré, s'échappe de la pièce en un éclair.

Le jeune garçon retombe sur ses draps. Gêné, il récupère Monsieur Croa, qui trônait sous sa tête, et l'examinant une seconde, le jette de toutes ses maigres forces à l'autre bout de la pièce. En est-il arrivé à si peu ? En est-il arrivé à si ridicule ?

Les aiguilles tournent.

* * *

Les aiguilles tournent. Le voilà saisissant le joint qu'on lui tend et le glissant entre l'index et le majeur. Il le fait jouer un instant entre ses doigts puis braque ses yeux vers son compagnon. Ce dernier l'observe avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est rare de le voir découvert. Il prend également le sien et l'allume du briquet de sa seconde main. Il tend ensuite la flamme vers celui de son ami.

Les voici en train de goûter aux plaisirs de la fumette. Cartman s'étouffe légèrement en tirant sa première latte. Il tousse un instant, maudissant le créateur de cette "merde", puis retire à nouveau.

Amusé, l'habituel encapuchonné rit et rétorque :

– Non, gros lard, "ça troue le cul".

– Ta gueule, connard de camé.

Le concerné hausse les épaules. Il lui tend un paquet de Cheesy Poof dont l'autre se saisit immédiatement. Les habitudes ont toujours la peau dure...

– Ça creuse, ajoute-t-il en regardant ailleurs

Les deux comparses continuent donc leur activité, piochant au hasard et de temps à autre dans le paquet. Ils essuient rarement quelques quintes de toux, habitués à ce funeste manège. Ils s'octroient un silence de mort, nullement comblé. Ils se lancent parfois quelques regards, s'échangeant sûrement des paroles muettes. Ils semblent vouloir démarrer une conversation mais lorsque l'un ouvre la bouche, il se tait immédiatement. Ils paraissent craindre d'éteindre ce petit quelque chose. La féerie du moment, sûrement. Pourtant ça n'a rien de bien rassurant ce mutisme. Pourquoi se complaisent-ils ainsi ? Ils ne partagent rien de plus que ce vulgaire sachet d'aluminium. Mais cela les satisfait. Étrangement.

Les aiguilles tournent. Ils ont tous deux fini leur cibiche respective et le paquet qu'ils partageaient. Le silence est d'or, encore. Ils entendent, au loin, la sonnerie de leur école. Son comparse se sent obligé d'intervenir :

– Stan et Kyle vont arriver.

Eric hoche la tête distraitement, comme peu importé. Un instant, il paraît ailleurs. Puis il secoue la tête et le revoici :

– Ces deux pédales vont encore me broyer les couilles.

Sa réflexion engendre un léger rire de son compagnon. Il sent d'ailleurs ce dernier se rapprocher lui. Il détourne alors les yeux dans sa direction et ne s'offusque pas de voir son visage posé sur son épaule. Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'interroger en voyant son faible sourire en coin :

– Quoi ?

Le second a l'esquisse qui s'élargit. Il ravale un petit ricanement.

– T'oses dire ça à un pansexuel assumé ?

Le premier fronce les sourcils.

– Tu me broies aussi les couilles, Peter Pan.

Cette remarque attire un nouveau rire. Il ne s'en formalise pas et l'ignore. Or, son comparse ne l'entend pas ainsi et se déplace pour lui faire complètement face. Il se met accroupi et appuie ses genoux contre les jambes en tailleurs de son ami. Il tend légèrement le cou pour bien avoir son visage en face du sien.

– Je peux très bien en prendre soin de tes couilles, tu le sais ?

Le ton enjôleur surprend légèrement l'intéressé.

– J'suis pas gay, marmonne ce dernier

– Et c'est à moi que tu veux faire croire ça ?, réplique le blond

Eric a un mouvement de recul, visiblement outré. Il fronce les sourcils en observant son comparse d'un œil torve.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, grince-t-il

– T'avais rien contre le fait que l'on s'embrasse sous ta tente quand on était petit, répond immédiatement son interlocuteur en souriant

Eric tente à nouveau de s'éloigner de lui mais ce dernier prend son appui en déposant ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Celui-ci glisse ses lèvres à moins de quelques centimètres de celles de son compagnon.

Il essaie de l'embrasser.

– Non.

Eric avait posé sa main entre leur deux visages. Il baisse les yeux, tentant vainement de cacher son embarras. Il n'ose pas les relever à nouveau. Kenny, sûrement déçu, préfère ne rien en dire. Il reprend des distances plus convenables en se remettant sur pied et enfile sa capuche.

– J'y vais, lâche-t-il avant de couvrir sa bouche

L'adolescent ne le retient pas. Il fait mine de ne pas l'entendre.

Le blond s'arrête pour voir s'il est suivi mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vexé, il s'en va sans plus tarder, d'un pas pressé.

Les aiguilles tournent. Kyle et Stan viennent d'arriver. Ils trouvent leur ami, assis seul en tailleur.

– Il est où Kenny ?

Cartman lève des yeux étincelants vers les deux nouveaux venus.

– Je t'emmerde, sale juif.

Il marque une pause.

– Je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison.

Il s'exécute aussitôt, dépassant ses deux amis sans leur accorder un peu plus son attention.

Le juif, interloqué, coule un regard vers son ami.

– Il se passe quoi ?

Ce dernier secoue négativement la tête.

– J'en sais rien, vieux. J'en sais rien...

Les aiguilles tournent.

* * *

Les aiguilles tournent. La télévision braille. Son téléspectateur est assis nonchalamment sur le canapé, une cigarette au bec. Il change de chaîne de manière frénétique, impulsive. Rien ne lui convient. Rien ne lui plait. Tout l'agace. Tout le dérange.

Il gronde au bout d'un moment, jetant la télécommande vers le sol. Celle-ci tombe dans un bruit sourd et se sépare en deux : le cache qui protège les piles se voit expulsé.

Il jure de mécontentent mais ne la répare pas pour autant. Il se contente de fumer, jetant les cendres dans le pot de fleur qui trône aux côtés du sofa. Il prend cependant la peine de se lever pour mettre le mégot dans la poubelle.

Il fait quelques pas dans la maison vide. Le chat est sûrement en train de somnoler sur son lit. Il n'est plus capable de rien celui-ci.

Il en profite, quand il regagne d'une démarche lasse le salon, pour ramasser la télécommande et recommencer son manège précédent. Il alterne sans jamais trouver satisfaction. Il appuie inlassablement sur ces boutons, tentant tant bien que mal de se divertir. Finalement, il tombe sur des épisodes de Terrance et Philippe. Il a un vague sourire. Bien évidemment, il les a déjà vus pourtant il y retrouve toujours une certaine joie. L'émission l'amuse quelques instants. Cependant, il s'en lasse. Les chutes ne lui sont que trop familières et les gags trop répétitifs. Il s'ennuie. Une partie de WoW le tenterait bien mais il est excessivement fainéant pour rejoindre sa chambre et allumer son ordinateur. Il éteint la télévision et récupère son téléphone qui trônait sur la table basse.

Les aiguilles tournent. Les réseaux sociaux l'ont noyé dans leurs méandres. Or, il n'y reste pas bien longtemps. Il se fiche pas mal de savoir que Kenny est sorti avec Bébé. Ou que Stan a passé sa soirée auprès de son équipe de football parce qu'ils avaient gagné le dernier match de la saison. Ou que ce connard de feuj a lui aussi été à cette soirée de victoire sportive. Non, il n'en a strictement rien à faire. Il est très bien sur son canapé. Celui-ci est très confortable.

L'adolescent reste assis un court moment, l'air un peu perdu, avant de se redresser pour trouver de quoi fumer.

Les aiguilles tournent. Il ne fait que des allés-retours entre la cuisine et le salon. Il toussote : il a trop usé sur sa gorge. Heureusement qu'il a eu la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour faire circuler ce voile de fumée nauséabonde. Il somnole un peu, gagné par la fatigue et la flemme. Son inactivité le fait grincer des dents. Pourtant, il ne cherche pas à être productif : ce ne serait pas son genre. Le voilà qui s'apitoie sur son sort d'une manière théâtrale. C'en est ridicule. Il se trouve lui-même pitoyable mais ne dit aucun mot de plus lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir.

Il se redresse lentement, semblant se contenir. Liane, toute éméchée, apparaît dans son encadrement, se retenant avec difficulté à l'aide de la poignée. Derrière elle se trouve un homme, grand mais beaucoup plus jeune.

Eric le connaît parfaitement. Il les toise d'un œil mauvais, décidé à jouer carte sur table et montrer ainsi à cette connaissance qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Il s'avance mécaniquement vers sa mère et lui permet de se tenir droite en lui servant d'appui. Elle paraît surprise de le voir.

– Mon poussin ! Tu es déjà réveillé ?

Il fait l'impasse sur le "déjà", se concentrant sur le nouveau venu qui affiche un sourire moqueur.

– Tu as bu, lance-t-il d'un ton glacial

Elle rit doucement.

– Un peu, admet-elle et se tournant légèrement vers son compagnon : Rentre, ne t'en fais pas !

Ce dernier s'exécute en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. L'adolescent invite Liane à s'asseoir sur le canapé qui ne s'en offusque nullement et accueille la proposition implicite avec joie.

Il se tourne ensuite vers son second interlocuteur, l'air farouche.

– Va falloir que tu nous laisses maintenant, Cartman. On va causer de choses pour adulte, ricane-t-il

– Ferme-la McCormick, rétorque aussitôt l'intéressé, et casse-toi de chez moi.

– Ta mère n'est pas de cet avis.

– Elle fait pas partie de cette décision.

Le jeune homme fronce légèrement les sourcils.

– Bon, Cartman, t'es bien mignon, mais cette soirée je vais la finir avec Liane. Ne m'oblige pas à t'en coller une. Parce que si la tapette de Tucker peut le faire, je n'aurai aucun mal à faire pareil. Alors, Eric va être gentil, mettre son suppo' et laisser copuler tranquillement sa maman.

Celui-ci, furieux, frappe à ces mots immédiatement la mâchoire de son interlocuteur. Il la percute violemment, sans trop de difficulté, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Ce dernier, étonné, semble sonné un instant. Il plante alors des yeux brillants de colère dans ceux de son opposant.

– Je t'ai dit de te casser, Kevin. Dépêche-toi ou je préviens les flics.

Ne pouvant répliquer face à cette menace — lâche mais efficace —, il gratifie la femme d'un "Bonsoir" sec et s'en retourne chez lui sans demander son reste.

Eric referme la porte à clé et fait face à sa génitrice. Elle n'ose pas le regarder, sûrement intimidée par l'échange qui venait de précéder.

– Tu me fais pitié, crache-t-il à son égard, Kevin McCormick, hein ?

– Eric, souffle-t-elle

– Kevin McCormick, reprend-t-il en ignorant son intervention, est un enfoiré de pauvre.

– Il est très gentil, bredouille-t-elle

Il l'observe d'un air dégouté.

– Rien à foutre. C'est un pauvre. Et un enfoiré.

– J'ai besoin de me sentir jeune.

– Tu ne passes pas pour quelqu'un de jeune, tu passes pour une pute.

Il s'éloigne sur ces mots mais se retourne pour jeter à la tête de Liane une boîte de médicaments. Elle la saisit, tremblante.

– Merci...

Il l'ignore, comme toujours.

– Eric..., murmure-t-elle

Elle parvient à obtenir son attention.

– Tu fumes ?

Il ricane sournoisement.

– En quoi ça te regarde, grognasse ?

Elle secoue la tête, résignée.

– Ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

Elle l'entend faire quelques pas dans la pièce pour revenir auprès d'elle : elle tressaille. Il bouillonne. Elle essaye de ne pas y faire attention. Était-ce une bonne idée de lui en faire part ?

– N'ose jamais me faire la remarque de ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour moi. N'ose jamais.

Son ton est glaçant d'effroi. Elle ne répond rien : elle préfère se terrer dans son mutisme. C'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de plus judicieux.

Les aiguilles tournent.

* * *

Les aiguilles tournent. Elle le regarde, d'un air désabusé. Son agacement est palpable. Alors pourquoi continue-t-il à lui parler si maladroitement ? Il fait quelques gestes évasifs, lance des mots et des phrases sans réel sens. C'est rare de le voir ainsi : aussi désarmé et désemparé. Il persiste pourtant, arrachant à son interlocutrice quelques discrets soupirs et roulements de yeux.

– ... et c'est pourquoi je me suis dit que l'on pouvait sortir tous les deux, conclut-il

À ces mots, elle pose sur lui un regard étonné. Elle reste silencieuse un court moment avant d'éclater de rire. Il grimace un peu. Elle se remet rapidement de son fou rire avant de se revêtir de son calme habituel.

– Sortir tous les deux, Cartman ?, lâche-t-elle d'un ton susceptible

Il plisse les yeux, mécontent. Il paraît reprendre un air plus commun. Il hausse les épaules.

– Une soirée ou un après-midi.

Elle croise les bras en dessous de sa poitrine — devenue généreuse avec le temps.

– Cartman, reprend-t-elle d'une voix dure et méfiante, on ne s'est jamais entendu tous les deux.

Il a un petit sourire en coin.

– On est parti sur de mauvaises bases.

– De mauvaises bases ?, répète-t-elle, courroucée

Il lutte contre l'envie de sourire. Ce serait très sûrement mal venu.

– Je te rappelle que tu as écrit un livre où tu m'insultais ouvertement.

– Une simple taquinerie.

– Tu m'as renommée "Testafucker".

– Un jeu de mots sans réelle méchanceté.

– Cartman, le coupe-t-elle, tu es absurde. Même cette année, tu as fait des montages photos où je couchais avec Kyle et tu les as divulgués sur le net. Et je ne te parle même pas de la fois où...

– Wendy !, s'exclame-t-il pour l'interrompre, Considère que cette sortie est le moyen de me faire racheter.

Les aiguilles tournent. Elle le toise, semblant considérer le pour et le contre de la situation. Elle le met mal à l'aise mais il ne laisse rien paraître, il garde son aplomb charismatique et singulier. Au bout d'un instant, elle se décidé à lancer :

– Juste une sortie ?, interroge-t-elle avec prudence

– Juste une sortie.

– Pour te faire racheter ?

– Pour me faire racheter.

Elle se plonge à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il l'observe, curieux, une petite fossette apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle soupire.

– Bien. Je-...

Elle a le déclic soudain. Ses traits se font plus sévères, plus durs.

– Oh non. J'ai parfaitement compris.

Il hausse un sourcil, ne suivant pas son raisonnement.

– Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu es devenu quelqu'un de sensé, voulant se repentir ?

Elle rit d'un ton amer.

– Pas à moi, Cartman. Pas à moi. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu ne veux le faire croire.

Elle l'énerve.

– Je t'en prie, tu es ridicule.

– Je suis sincère, gronde-t-il

– Évidemment. Ça fait parti de ton plan d'être aussi agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

– Mon plan ?

Il articule difficilement ces quelques mots.

– Oui ton plan, siffle-t-elle, Un de tes nombreux plans foireux à la con.

À nouveau, elle rit.

– Je suis vraiment trop bête. Te croire, toi. C'en est insultant pour mon génie.

Elle fait demi-tour, le laissant réellement énervé.

– J'ai failli te croire, lâche-t-elle par dessus son épaule

Elle le délaisse pour rejoindre Stan, apparu à l'intersection du couloir, et s'empresse de lui prendre le bras d'une mine réjouie.

Il la regarde s'éloigner sans mot dire, la foudroyant simplement du regard. Il fait lui aussi volte-face, serrant les poings dans les poches de son blouson. Sa colère s'atténue cependant bien vite et laisse place à une sensation de vide. Il s'efforce de l'ignorer et continue son chemin.

Les aiguilles tournent.

* * *

Les aiguilles tournent. Le temps est découvert ce jour-là. Le soleil est à son zénith bien que les températures restent relativement basses. Pourtant, en ce beau temps, les glas résonnent pour un sale gosse.

Le voici, tenant une boîte entre les mains. Il s'avance d'un pas lourd, solennel. Il paraît amusant, vêtu de cet habit noir. Ses lunettes de soleil y font sûrement leur effet.

Il dépose le carton dans un trou peu profond, prenant soin de bien le placer. Il se redresse ensuite et toujours de cette manière théâtrale totalement exagérée, saisit une petite pelle qu'il remplit de terre afin de recouvrir la boîte. Ainsi, il fait quelques pelletés. Il se retourne lentement, presque à contre-cœur, et dit à une assemblée silencieuse :

– Vous pouvez y aller.

Sa voix, bien que brisée, tente de garder une certaine légèreté, un certain détachement. Mais la réalité fait bien vite surface : alors que Butters, tout de noir vêtu également, rebouche le trou en ne pipant mot — si ce n'est que quelques "nom d'une chaussette" —, Eric se met à pleurer pitoyablement à chaudes larmes. Il alterne entre cris agaçants et sanglots désarmants. Lorsque le blond finit son ouvrage, il ne peut s'empêcher d'offrir une étreinte maladroite à son "ami". Il essaye de le réconforter comme il peut. Hélas, il a bien les épaules trop frêles pour ce devoir. Il se contente donc de lui tapoter le dos et lui dire indélicatement "bon courage" avant de se retirer, le laissant seul.

Ce dernier, presque apaisé — quelques hoquets et reniflements persistaient toujours —, se place face à la pierre tombale — un vieux bout de bois gravé grossièrement — et le fixe intensément.

Les aiguilles tournent. Il n'a pas bougé depuis plus de trois heures. Il s'est à présent assis, tenant son bouquet de jonquilles — presque fanées — dans une main. Il semble scruter, en attente d'un quelconque événement. Comme si son monde allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais rien. Rien n'arrive. Tout appartient au silence de la nature. Des garnements jouent près de chez lui : il peut presque entendre leurs rires. Ça le désole un peu plus. Il se replie à nouveau sur lui-même, de sorte à pouvoir poser son menton sur l'un de ses genoux. Bien qu'il soit devenu grand et qu'il soit volumineux, il est semblable à un enfant. Un gosse d'une huitaine d'années, si ce n'est un peu plus.

Il entend la baie vitrée s'ouvrir. Sûrement Liane, inquiète.

– Eric, il commence à faire un peu froid.

Elle n'ose pas lui ordonner de s'habiller plus chaudement : elle craint que trop bien la réaction qu'il peut avoir. Il est beaucoup trop incontrôlable.

Il secoue la tête un instant puis, obéissant, se met sur ses deux pieds pour rejoindre sa mère. Elle l'accueille avec un piètre sourire, lui offrant un chocolat chaud et une couverture. Probablement épris de certains sentiments, il la prend dans ses bras. Elle reste figée et interdite, réellement choquée et ébranlée. Il ne lui avait pas démontré le moindre signe d'affection depuis... bien trop longtemps. Cependant, elle s'empresse de le tenir contre son cœur — bien qu'il la dépassait — et de lui rendre son étreinte. Ils s'enlacent un instant.

– Tu voudras qu'on achète un autre chat ?

C'est sûrement les mots de trop. Il se détache automatiquement d'elle et s'en éloigne. Il ne prend pas la peine de récupérer les effets qu'elle lui propose, il la contourne pour se réfugier à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

Le cœur serré, elle décide de déposer la couverture sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine et la tasse sur l'un des plans de travail. Elle se traite d'idiote, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi indélicate.

Les aiguilles tournent. Lorsque Kenny entre dans sa chambre, ce dernier le découvre en train de jouer d'une manière mécanique à WoW. Il fait claquer la porte en la refermant pour le faire réagir : l'effet est immédiat. Eric sursaute et jette un regard noir dans la direction du blond — qui avait jugé bon de se dévêtir de son habituelle capuche. Il enlève son casque en le laissant tomber sur ses épaules et considère avec une certaine réticence son ami.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, lâche-t-il sèchement

Ce dernier sort de l'une de ses poches de son anorak un papier qu'il secoue du bout de l'index et du majeur.

– J'ai reçu un faire part pour un enterrement.

Le plus grand se concentre sur son ordinateur.

– Il est déjà passé, réplique-t-il

Il ricane sans conviction.

– Je pensais que ta famille était trop pauvre, ajoute-t-il, pour se payer une boîte aux lettres.

Le second, nullement ébranlé par la remarque acide, fait quelques pas dans la pièce pour prendre place sur le lit.

– Je sais que je l'ai raté, affirme-t-il en faisant l'impasse sur les dernières paroles, je viens me faire pardonner pour l'avoir manqué.

Il est ignoré par son comparse. Il soupire, se lève puis dépose sur le bureau la tasse de chocolat chaud que Liane avait eu la gentillesse de préparer à nouveau.

– En gage de mon amitié.

Eric grince des dents.

– Quelle amitié, McCormick ?

– Celle que l'on partage depuis qu'on est gosse, réplique son compagnon d'un ton sec

Il se redresse doucement de son fauteuil pour se planter en face de lui.

– Dégage avant que je t'en colle une.

– Liane m'a dit que je pouvais rester autant de temps que je voulais. Si tu me frappes, j'irai lui demander qu'elle me soigne et je suis sûr qu'elle est un charme en tenue d'infirmière.

Il se retient de passer à l'exécution de sa menace. Il sait parfaitement de quoi sont capables les McCormick.

Le blond remarque la tension qui s'est installée entre eux. Il tente alors de détourner la conversation :

– Stan et Kyle ne sont pas venus non plus ?

Il l'observe se rasseoir d'un air las.

– Stan avait du travail et le feuj est beaucoup trop occupé à Yale pour de "pareilles conneries".

Cartman reprend sa partie.

– De pareilles conneries... Quel connard, renifle-t-il

Kenny semble hésitant mais ajoute nonchalamment :

– Moi je suis venu.

Le fauteuil se tourne pour la deuxième fois vers lui et le jeune homme se lève aussi pour l'enlacer.

L'habituel encapuchonné accepte gauchement son embrassade. Il lève les yeux vers lui.

– Non, Cartman.

Leur visage lui semblent beaucoup — et familièrement — trop près. Ils s'écartent respectivement de l'autre.

Eric lui lance un regard qui semble dire « pourquoi ».

– Bébé.

– Tu ne l'aimes pas, crache-t-il amèrement

Le blond fronce les sourcils.

– Il vaudrait mieux que je parte.

Il s'exécute aussitôt, sortant en trombe de la chambre.

Le second s'immobilise un instant.

– Putain, finit-il par lâcher

Il s'asseye pour la seconde fois. Il fixe le vague puis frappe du poing son bureau.

– Putain !

Les aiguilles tournent.

* * *

Les aiguilles tournent. Il joue distraitement avec le chaton qui repose sur ses genoux. Il lui gratte le haut de la tête, s'attirant quelques ronronnements satisfaits, puis le menton et le poitrail. L'animal semble apprécier les attentions de son maître. Celui-ci écoute sa mère parler de la nouvelle manifestation qu'elle a rejointe à cause de Sheila Broflovski. Elle paraît rayonnante. Elle parle d'une manière joyeuse et gaie, souriant presque tout le temps. Son fils l'examine, approuvant ses propos d'un hochement de tête. Leur discussion est alors interrompu par la sonnette. Il s'excuse poliment auprès d'elle et gagne la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvre immédiatement.

– Salut.

Il a un léger sourire en coin.

– Que me vaut ta présence ?

Son interlocuteur opine du chef.

– Est-ce qu'un connard comme toi accepterait d'accompagner un pauvre comme moi au cinéma ?

L'intéressé fait mine de réfléchir.

– Quel film ?

– Le dernier de Terrance et Philippe.

Il sourit plus franchement, quoi que gardant cet air malicieux et intimidant sur le visage. Il crie à travers la maison :

– Maman, je vais avec Kenny au cinéma !

– Bonne séance, les enfants, entend-t-on en guise de réponse

Il récupère sa veste et son portefeuille et rejoint son ami.

Ils marchent tous les deux côte à côte, dans leur silence plaisant. Une vieille habitude qu'ils avaient gardée.

– Cartman ?

L'interpellé tourne la tête vers la direction de l'appel, répondant par un « quoi » désintéressé et endormi. Il manque de tomber à la renverse lorsque le blond en profite pour l'embrasser chastement d'abord, puis d'une manière plus prononcée et plus poussée en second. Surpris, il y répond cependant, se satisfaisant de l'instant. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se séparent, il le regarde furibond, les yeux écarquillés.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment devant ce genre de films que l'on se galoche. Je préférais prendre de l'avance.

Eric ne relève pas, se contentant juste de passer un bras sur les épaules de son — petit ? — ami, ravalant avec peine le sourire qui fleurit sur son visage rosie.

Ils continuent de marcher.

Les aiguilles ne tournent plus.

* * *

 **Heyo ! Bienvenue dans ce nda de fin !**

 **AVANT DE PARTIR n'oubliez pas une petite review (ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est sympathique) !**

 **Pour revenir sur cet OS, je ne dirai que deux choses : les répliques de Kenny suivent une certaine logique très simple (indice : mph signifie "je" ;)), il faut juste être un peu imaginatif pour comprendre le reste ! Deuxièmement, je n'avais initialement pas prévu de finir l'OS ainsi mais ayant beaucoup d'empathie pour ce personnage, je me devais de faire arrêter ces aiguilles qui tournaient.**

 **D'ailleurs, une petite théorie sur leur signification à ces aiguilles ?**

 **Je m'y prends un peu tard mais ça fait un peu plus d'un an que je suis sur ! éuè (petit détail inutile mais au moins il apparaît quelque part)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Biporeo.**

 **PS (pour voir qui lit les ndas de fin jusqu'au bout) :**

 **En exclusivité, les répliques de Kenny (sans explication) :**

– Pari tenu ! [...]  
– Ta gueule, Cartman ! [...]  
– Je vais te buter, gros cul ! [...]  
– Cartman ! [...]  
– Je t'encule !

– Sire gros lard, on ne troue pas le cul avec des préliminaires. [...]  
"Non" [...]  
– ... Et si tu n'es toujours pas convaincu, je ne t'embrasserai plus.


End file.
